


Sweet Victory

by EllanaSan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt : Still taking promts? One were hayffie kiss after they realized katniss and peeta had won</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Akachankami for the beta

Haymitch bolted to his feet when Katniss pulled out the berries from her pocket. “What is she doing? Tell me she’s not… ” But she did. She offered some berries to Peeta and they leaned against each other, back to back, their free hand clasped tight.

“Oh, this is not good.” Effie was nervously biting her thumb, still sitting on the couch but leaning closer to the screen, her elbows on her knees. Haymitch didn’t know how she could be so calm, she usually was a bundle of nerves and now that there actually was a reason to get excited she seemed too shocked to move. “This is not good, is it?”

Was the fact that both their tributes were threatening to commit suicide rather than play the game good? Absolutely not.

“Is she tricking him?” Effie asked when he didn’t answer. “Is she going to…”

She stopped talking when it became obvious Katniss wasn’t trying to trick Peeta into anything. They were going to eat those berries and Haymitch was going to get in _so much_ troubles…

“Give me the booze, sweetheart, I’m too sober for that crap.” He had discarded the wine sometimes after the muts had chased them to the Cornucopia. She rummaged between the cushion for the bottle but she didn’t have time to find it before Claudius Templesmith’s voice rang out announcing that the two victors of that year were Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. It didn’t even register right away. It was surreal. It was…

“Did we win?” Effie’s voice was as disbelieving as he was feeling. “Did we actually _really_ win?”

He watched as the hovercraft appeared on screen, Katniss and Peeta hugging next to the Cornucopia… He glanced down at Effie who was still staring at the screen, a bit shocked. “I think so. I… Yes. We did.”

She looked up at him then and grinned like she was absolutely mad. “We won.” she said “ _We won,_ Haymitch.” She burst out laughing and he did too because, _they_ _had_ _won_. He held out his hand for her and she took it, letting him haul her to her feet and into his arms. “We won, we won, we won!” she kept chanting in his ear and he tightened his embrace but couldn’t stop laughing long enough to reciprocate the sentiment. She leaned back a little, bouncing on her feet in excitement. “You did it, you did, you made us win! Oh, Haymitch, you are _amazing_!”

He didn’t know how it happened. One second she was beaming at him, the next, he was framing her face with his hands and kissing her like there would be no tomorrow. It took him a few seconds to realize her lips were unresponsive under his. How embarrassing and potentially awkward if he were one to care for that sort of things… “Sorry, Princess, got carried away.” He cleared his throat and let go of her face, intending to step back, find a bottle of wine and act as if nothing had happened, but she grabbed his waistcoat before he could actually move. Her mouth crashed against his, their noses bumped and he had to tilt his head to kiss her properly again. It was oddly perfect because of its imperfection.

“We have to go down.” she said, between two kisses. He would love to answer but he couldn’t seem to let go of her mouth long enough to form words. “I’m serious… They will be waiting for us.”

“Let them wait.” he growled, nibbling at her lower lip. “It’s our night.”  


End file.
